


Skinless

by DuneAshes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, but also some love, canon AU, omega brothels, possible miscarriage?, sadness so much sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuneAshes/pseuds/DuneAshes
Summary: Life went by, but things weren't simple by any means. Levi was still yet to experience Alphas visiting the House and choosing Omegas of their liking for purposes he couldn't even force himself to think about. His body shuddered involuntarily. What would happen if someone picked him?Pestering thoughts plagued his mind as warm water from the shower hit his face and chest. There were other Omegas around him, scrubbing their bodies and exchanging hasty whispers, but Levi kept his eyes closed, detaching himself just as he always did. Lost in his own nightmares, he listened to the droplets of water hitting skin."If that happens, I will kill them."----------------------------------------------------------Or, a piece about A/B/O world in which Omegas are enslaved and forced by law to live in Omega Houses that rent them to Alphas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rushed, I'll probably be back to correct typos and so on. Bear with me please TuT

Levi felt as if his body was made of lead, every step a struggle as his battered feet dragged his exhausted body forwards. Someone yanked him by the collar, urging him to quicken his pace none too gently, but that's really it, that's how fast he was able to go. He almost wished for death over this, almost, not quite, not yet. 

The building was certainly more than he expected. A ruin, as everything in this underground world, but something that seemed actually better than the streets he'd been sleeping on – if only things were that simple. They weren't, of course. 

In the society, there were only three ways your life could go. Fate was merciful towards those born as Alphas, blessed with health and strength incomparable with other social classes, living under the sun, in wealth and happiness – often stolen from others, but happiness nonetheless. Betas were slightly less lucky; weaker, living either on the surface or underground, never as leaders, but not pushovers either, always following the stronger. They lacked Alphas' impressive psychiques as well as their urges and pheromones, which made them a neutral class between them and Omegas. 

Omegas were feeble, willowy, powerless against Alphas and Betas like leaves in the storm. Cursed by Mother Nature, Levi thought bitterly – slaves to their own bodies, slaves to everyone around them. They were rare, too, and very much so – which resulted in the government confining them to live obligatorily in what was called Omega Houses, underground institutions for hosting young males and females capable of reproduction. The purpose of this establishment was simple. Gathering all Omegas in one place, making it impossible for them to run away from their fate. Presenting them to Alphas. Strong as they might be, Alphas were nothing without a legacy to come, without heirs to inherit their lavish lifestyles. They needed to reproduce. 

Levi felt nauseous when the massive door in front of him opened. That was his life now. There was no escape. 

The interior was more like he'd always imagined a hospital above ground to look like. Mostly white, with solid walls and as sterile as things could be in a place like that. His curious look was quickly interrupted by a female voice.

“Every newcomer is to line up to the showers first. You will receive your vaccines, and, if needed, a light detox from the suppressants you might have been taking.”

Short and round, with badly styled hair and shrieking voice, Levi instantly disliked this female Beta. His brows furrowed at her words. He'd been on suppressants for as long as he remembered – stolen or bought by stolen money, but they were important, as important as food and shelter. If not more, all things considered. 

The welcoming ordeal was over faster than he had imagined it. Lukewarm water hitting his skin after so long felt like heaven, even if he was forced to stand naked in a crowd of other showering Omegas, male and female. He paid no attention to them or the Beta guards eyeing them, determined to enjoy the moment of getting rid of dirt and sweat clinging to his body like a disgusting second skin. The vaccines were a blur, long line and a quick shot, but then came the moment he dreaded in the back of his head, and for the first time, he felt a shiver down his back. 

“Age?”

Another woman, dressed all in white. Didn't look like a doctor, but could as well be, staring at him with an openly bored expression. Levi stood in front of her desk, in a white linen shirt and a pair of black pants they all had been handled after showering. He shrugged, cold eyes meeting hers. 

“Nineteen”

She nodded, taking notes. “Ever been on suppressants before?”

Levi hesitated. Lying crossed his mind for a splinter of second, but then again, what good would come of it? They would test him, dig for the truth. Rip him open if they had to. “Yes.” he said after a moment, eyes dropping to her desk and papers scattered all over it. He imagined her writing down the number he said was his age, with a bunch of neat looking letters forming the word b i t c h next to it. That's all he was to them, after all. 

“How long?”

“Very long.” Levi replied shortly, clenching his teeth. This was humiliating. 

The maybe-doctor nodded and pulled out a syringe, filling it with a transparent liquid with utmost precision. “Take a sit and put out your arm,” she gesticulated towards a chair in the corner of the room. “We need to get it out of your system, you are no good like this.”

No good like this, huh.

Levi did as he was told, and soon after observed a slim syringe disappearing inside his flesh. A second passed,then another...he already felt peculiar. Light-headed and heavy as if there were stones at the pit of his stomach, all at the same time. 

“One of the caretakers will take you to the restroom for a while,” the woman announced, turning her back to him and calling for another Omega to take his place in the medical bay. She couldn't see Levi's face expression, but surely guessing what his next question would be, she added, impatiently, “You will experience certain side effects of the detox. Upset stomach is often one of them.”

She was not wrong. Levi crouched in front of the toilet, vomiting until his face turned pale and his knuckles cold from grabbing the porcelain seat. Tears started forming in his eyes from the disgusting feeling of emptying his stomach in such a dirty way, bitter taste lingering in his mouth between every wave of nausea. He was accompanied by a male Beta caretaker who seemed to be in his mid-forties, observing him as closely as if Levi was a wanted criminal or worse.

Disgusting.

“I will never understand why you children do this to yourselves,” the man broke the silence with a low murmur, and Levi suddenly realized that he was much closer behind his back than he previously suspected. “You should just accept your own biology...your bodies...what you are meant to do.”

His heart raced as he felt a hand on his hip, mockingly tender. “You are a very beautiful boy, you know.”

This fucker. Suddenly, Levi felt a blinding fury that he hadn't felt in a long time. Is that what it was now? Him being a toy, freely touched and depraved of humanity by anyone who wished so? Without thinking, he slapped the hand away and turned around, glaring with rage at the man, body ready to strike. He wasn't quite as powerless as everyone here seemed to think and he was about to prove that. 

'Do not fucking touch me,' he hissed, hints of tears still in his eyes, but gaze defiant and strong nonetheless. 'Ever again.'

~~~~

Time flew fast. A month later, such unpleasant situations became quite rare. Levi was quick to make a name for himself after beating up the staff quite a few times, either in his own protection or someone else's. When he took down a Beta caretaker, considerably big in size, who tried to touch a pink-haired female Omega, Levi became a small hero in the community. His skills were a successful deterrent for all those who thought Omegas were an easy target in the institute, earning him quite a few fans and even more enemies.

Life went by, but things weren't simple by any means. Levi was still yet to experience Alphas visiting the House and choosing Omegas of their liking for purposes he couldn't even force himself to think about. His body shuddered involuntarily. What would happen if someone picked him? 

Pestering thoughts plagued his mind as warm water from the shower hit his face and chest. There were other Omegas around him, scrubbing their bodies and exchanging hasty whispers, but Levi kept his eyes closed, detaching himself just as he always did. Lost in his own nightmares, he listened to the droplets of water hitting skin.

If that happens, I will kill them. 

Alphas visited Omega Houses for two reasons. One, to have a sexual encounter with an Omega for pure pleasure. Second, to have a sexual encounter with an Omega in heat in hopes of procreation. There were nearly no Omegas above the ground, and if there were, they were all bonded to rich Alphas who could afford keeping them behind the city walls, just like they afforded their expensive pets. For all the other Alphas, male and female, the only place to meet an Omega and satisfy their urges was the House. 

Levi felt sick at the thought that for the first time since he can remember, he will have his first heat in this place. 

“Hey, hey...brother Levi? Can I call you that?”

His eyelids flew open, surprised. A small, pink haired girl was clearly talking to him, struggling to fit into the small, cramped space between Levi and another male Omega showering next to him. 

“...” Levi raised an eyebrow at the girl, not really curious as to why she'd even started a conversation. All he truly wanted was to be left alone. 

“Brother?” she prompted after a while, glancing at his face expectantly. Her determination faltered ever so slightly at his lack of reply. “I just wanted to...umm. Ask if we, like, could be...friends? I will never forget when you stood out for me back then, so...”

Ah, so she was that girl. Isabel? That was her name, wasn't it? Levi didn't pay much attention to the rest of the Omegas, but he recognized this girl. After all, he punched a caretaker square in the jaw in her protection.

“Eh,” he sighed, looking at her again. “Wasn't there a better time and place?” he asked finally, giving the girl a pointed look. Not because he was bothered by his or anyone else's nakedness, but because he simply didn't want to cause a scene. As if struck by a spell, Isabel's eyes widened and redness crept to her cheeks. 

It almost seemed as if she didn't realize they were all naked before she spoke, but now she certainly did take a note. Involuntarily, Isabel's eyes wandered down Levi's body.

“I'm...so sorry! I didn't...Sorry!” she babbled in panic, clearly not knowing where to go from there. Her face burned. 

While male and female Omegas shared the same...properties when it came to generating offsprings for Alphas and Betas, their bodies clearly differed and were perfectly compatible when it came to barren sexual encounters. In the past, when Omega Houses didn't exist and Omegas had freedom to go and live where they pleased, relationships between two Omegas were not unheard of. Some preferred to share their bodies only with those who were like them, unbothered by raging Alpha hormones and thoughts of a family. Ever since Omega Houses came to be, a dehumanizing factor entered the scene and female Omegas were treated in the same exact manner as males, often sleeping, showering, breeding with Alphas all together in the same cramped space. 

Even if there was no place for shame anymore, it still wasn't considered exactly normal to...well, peek at other Omegas during such activities. Hence why quite a few Omegas stopped what they were doing to cast curious sideway glances at Isabel and Levi. 

Do you think that they...?

No, no way!

Maybe, how can you be so sure? 

The steel-eyed boy cannot be alone forever, can he?

Stupid, did you forget where we are? There is no place for that!

Shh, he heard us!

Whispers rose all around them, and Isabel's face fell when she noticed the grim expression Levi met her with.

“Brother, it's okay, I will just -”

“Hey, what is going on here?” a guard's shout cut the whispers short. The uniformed man that was keeping an eye on them during every shower session, now clearly alarmed, closed the distance in a second. Trying to stay out of the water's range while stepping between the Omegas, the guard stood dangerously close to Levi. “Go back to taking a shower,” he growled low in his throat. “I know you -” he accented with exaggeration, pointing a finger and digging it into Levi's chest upon realizing that it was him, “always cause trouble to my mates, but things aren't going your way with me anytime soon. You want fucking, wait until an Alpha stuffs you full with his cock. Don't forget what you are, kid...” the finger digged deeper in Levi's skin, “...a bitch, just like everyone here. And a bitch doesn't get to fuck another bitch.” With that, his eyes landed on Isabel.

Before Levi had a chance to react, Isabel sprung forward to the guard's legs. “It's my fault, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.” she begged, not looking anyone in the eyes. “Levi didn't do anything. I just wanted to ask him a question and instead caused trouble. I apologize, it's really nothing of that sort...”

Levi stood there, frozen in place. His body was begging him to move, to rip this man's throat open, to do something, anything. But he knew he couldn't, that he would make this worse. So he stood, powerless.

The guard looked unconvinced, but after a long moment with the pink-haired girl at his feet, finally shook his head and turned away. “This is the first and last warning. I want order in this place.”

Levi watched the man's back intently as he returned to his original spot, wishing for him to just drop dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi learned to be grateful for simple things long time ago, when he was still living on the streets. What he had wasn't much, not even a bed or an opportunity to bathe, but he was free, he was unmated. Unlike other Omegas he had stamina, wit, skills to survive; but in the long run, even that didn't save him from being captured and delegated to one of the Omega Houses as he hit nineteen. It wasn't for him getting less agile, careless or befriending a wrong person as some other Omegas he knew, sold by others for money – as everything in his life, his capture was dictated by the pheromones raging in his body, giving off a strong, sweet and spicy smell despite suppressants he'd been taking. Anywhere he went, someone was after him; always running, never sleeping. They found him crouched in an alley, exhausted, bloodshot eyes and legs with no strength to do as much as budge. When their arms reached for him, he felt dead already.

Except that he wasn't. He was forced not only to live, but also to give life. How cruel the fate was.

Thanks to being older than eighteen, Levi was given a simple, single cell that he was allowed to occupy as long as nothing was requested of him at the particular time. Younger kids slept all together in more spacious rooms, each hosting at least six of them, boys and girls. Levi knew by now that the girl from before, Isabel, was located together with her close friend Farlan - both seemingly eager to follow Levi around, much to his dismay. 

 

Today was one of the days he hadn't much to do, therefore he chose to spend it in his room, closing his eyes and forcing his body to get some much needed sleep. Just as his mind started drifting away, a loud voice resonated in the hallway. 

“To every Omega in the institute – you are requested to attend a gathering in the main hall, without due delay.”

Would they really notice me missing?, Levi pondered distantly, already getting up and stumbling back on the bed immediately as a strong wave of nausea hit him. Without suppressants, every day felt like shit. His body was vulnerable as if made of glass, ready to shatter even from a gentle touch. What the hell was the gathering all about, anyway? What did they need to talk about so badly he couldn't even rest? Couldn't be anything good, that's for sure. Making an effort to stand up slowly and with pained grimace painting his features, Levi hobbled to the door. Which opened, just as he reached them, almost making him fall on whoever stood behind. 

''Not feeling well today?” recognizing the caretaker he met during his first day in the institute, the one that touched his hip while Levi was retching in the toilet, his scowl only deepened. ''I've heard that you might. I'm to escort you personally to the main hall, Levi.”

Upon hearing his name coming from this disgusting man's mouth, Levi couldn't help but smirk at his bony face as he pushed the man out of his way. The gesture was lacking in power but hopefully not in significance. ''Get out of my way,” he hissed, turning his back. ''What's the obsession you all have with me, huh? Go escort someone else. I'm fine.''

Levi knew that it'd be better to bite himself in the tongue and ignore all of them. Let them have their way if they so wished. Unresponsive toys tended to become tedious in time, did they not? But he couldn't, he wouldn't. That wasn't him and they were not taking this away, even if he had to pay the price. Just as he expected, the man followed close behind him. 

Too close. 

''Too clingy to leave, heh?'' Levi spat angrily, annoyed at this situation. The walk to the main hall wasn't a short one. He didn't turn around, but felt the man getting closer and closer nonetheless. 

His stomach gave an unexpected, vicious spasm, and Levi's hands flew to clutch at it desperately, mentally writhing in agony. That was a bad, a very bad moment for that. Sweaty and feverish, he dragged his feet, hyper aware of the caretaker's body nearly touching his back. Betas were able to smell distress and pain just as Alphas and Levi already knew that this fucker wouldn't let him be. 

''Are you sure you're fine, Levi?” here it comes, a cold, invading hand on his shoulder. ''Seems to me that you're in pain...'' and then the man leaned even closer, whispering in Levi's ear with a hint of smile in his voice, ''You know where it comes from, don't you? I've heard that such ache goes away after you give birth for the first time...at least some of it.” And then, as if deep in thought, added, ''I'll be there to see it, you know. Your labor.”

For some reason unknown even to him, Levi felt traitorous tears pricking at his eyes at the words paired up with the hell inside of his stomach. Shit. He blinked them away quickly, deadly determined to not give the man any satisfaction of seeing his misery. Even if he can smell my pain, he won't have me admitting it. 

''You are still young, but the suppressants had already done damage to your pretty body. I know you hadn't had your heat yet since being admitted to the House...are you looking forward to it?”

''Fuck you,'' he spat, still not turning away, keeping his face neutral and pretending that everything was fine as he was led in the crowd of other Omegas rushing all around him. The last thing he wanted was to attract their attention. 

''Is that a 'no'? I suppose that might be the case, after all you don't really know what will happen once you go into heat here, do you? You've been on suppressants for so long, you have no idea how it'll feel.''

''…''  
The man laughed softly at his silence, gripping Levi's shoulder harder, bolder. ''We don't educate newcomers in this field, not until their heat actually happens. No reason for causing absolutely avoidable stress, or so the doctors say. I suppose I could tell you though, if you asked nicely?''

''Fuck.You.'' Levi repeated, teeth clenched to the point of hurting. He could almost feel them piercing his gums. Every step forward seemed a mile away, every inch a struggle. ''Just stay away from me.''

''I'm afraid I cannot do that. It's my job to take care of you,'' the man murmured, pushing him forward. The door to the hall - finally, finally, Levi's inner voice screamed - stood ajar before them. ''I'll be taking my leave now. See you around, Levi. I'll be thinking about you.''

Levi glanced back at him then. Didn't mean to, but did so anyway, just in time to catch a glimpse of the caretaker's name tag: Nile. So that was the name of this disgusting piece of shit, he thought. Glaring daggers at the man while being pushed from all sides by other Omegas, Levi half stepped half fell inside the hall.

The reason for their summoning turned out to be something Levi certainly didn't expect.

''...that is why, tomorrow, all Omegas mentioned by name will accompany the President to the surface, as a means of presenting our House to the Alphas. We've chosen only the most representative of you to make a name for our institution, so do not waste your chance and be on your best behavior tomorrow. You will be tagged and collared and the keepers won't stray away from your sides, so do not even attempt anything foolish. We realize that some of you are capable of that, so the warning applies mostly to those of you who are defiant: do not, I repeat, do not try to run away or act violently in any manner. There will be consequences.''

Levi raised an eyebrow. They couldn't be serious, could they? Levi had never heard of an Omega House taking their wards anywhere, not to mention to the surface. What was it supposed to be, a beauty contest? A slave auction? What kind of Alphas would come to see them? What for?

Murmurs and whispers rose all around him, paired by an increasing stink of Omega hormones that Levi personally couldn't stand. He didn't exactly mind his own smell, but other Omegas were slightly sickening to his nose, much too sweet, too light, too vulnerable. Their distress smelled like rotten candies. 

''The chosen Omegas are as follows: Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert, Isabel Magnolia...''

He didn't care. 

Let them go, let them act like toys for those Alphas.

He told himself it doesn't concern him...

''...Levi Ackerman...''

...until it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but fast chapter. Thank you so, so much for reading! Love reading & replying to your comments, makes me so happy T3T  
> Can't wait for Erwin to appear, huh, huh?!:D Who might he be?


	3. Chapter 3

Going to the surface was, without a doubt, the most spiritually building moment Levi had even experienced in his entire life, even with the collar locked tight around his neck, reminding him why he came here in the first place. His fellow Omegas seemed to think the exact same thing, pure awe on their faces as they ascended the stairs that led to the city hidden behind walls.Trying not to think of them as a cattle led for slaughter, Levi took a deep breath of air, forcibly calming his senses. He had to be careful about keeping his emotions at check, uncertainty was an ugly stink he didn't want other to sense coming from him.

He'd expected, for a short moment, that the House will fancy them dressed in something gaudy, more eye catching than the usual, simple outfits they wore. Alphas were obsessed with shiny, expensive-looking things, weren't they? Seemed only natural to expect a dress-up worthy of those lazy, arogant bastards.That wasn't the case. Levi glanced down at himself as he marched onwards together with the rest of the Omegas, all dressed uniformly in white, short-sleeved shirts and baggy, black trousers. The clothes hang on his thin form in an almost haunting manner, exposing his thin arms and bony clavicles. He had lost a lot of weight. 

As the world emerged right before his eyes, Levi couldn't help but gasp at the overwhelming scenery, uneasiness fading away in the face of something he'd never seen before.

There were colors, colors everywhere; not just the usual gray and black of cold, slippery stones he was so used to; there were shades of green, blues, oranges. Trees, the sky, the sun shining right onto his pale face...Everything. It was beautiful, mesmerizing. 

''...Brother, it's stunning...! This world is so much more than what we're able to see from below...'' and then there was Isabel at his side, grinning as though she'd just learned she's forever free to do as she pleases. Despite being sixteen, she was still a small child on the inside. ''I'm so happy we're able to see it. I've always wondered...how it's like. Up there. I guess everyone did.''

Levi, not without some reluctancy, took his eyes off of the neverending sky stretching above them to look at her beaming face. ''It really is something.'' he admitted, offering Isabel a small smile. It was almost ridiculous to think how delighted she was at every small gesture, if it came from him. ''Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.''

Isabel, feeling visibly braver than ususal, caught his arm and lunged forward, hugging her body to his side. ''Brother, if it's you, I bet you'll come back here in no time.''

Levi gave her a surprised look, allowing the girl to latch onto his arm for now. ''Me? What do you mean?”

A reply came from behind them, and Levi instantly recognized the voice as Farlan's.

''You are the one who stands out the most...it's just a matter of time until one of those Alphas steals you from the House and promises a world to you,' the boy chuckled, catching up the them. ''We'll be the ones left behind.''

Levi's brows furrowed at that. ''Don't be ridiculous. We don't know for sure that our lives would be better here, with them.'' 

''I suppose,'' sighed Farlan reluctantly. ''But it's a nice thing to dream.''

Levi didn't say anything. Dreaming was something he'd long forgotten the feeling of.

 

''Erwin? We should start getting ready.'' 

Erwin sighed, looking at a pile of untouched papers sitting neatly on top of the desk in front of him. His work for the day was nowhere near done and leaving things unfinished was something he avoided at all cost, if he could. 

''If not for that foolish farce today I could have actually wrapped up the design of our new enforcements on Sina,'' he sighed in the general direction of Mike, folding his documents carefully and putting them in a drawer. ''This is truly ridiculous.''

Erwin knew well enough that Mike was the first to share his sentiment when it came to the matter of Omegas and their situation. Neither of them had the experience of visiting any of the Omega Houses for any reason other than plain business, and even that was unpleasant enough. 

''Yes, well,'' Mike muttered, sending Erwin an apologetic look, ''I guess it wouldn't do if you were absent, taking into consideration your father is the biggest sponsor of those establishments.''

Erwin gritted his teeth. ''Indeed.''

Mike shrugged, ''All the more reason to get it over with fast. We go, look if everything's in order...and come back to work. Yeah?''

Erwin already put on his coat and motioned for Mike to follow him out of the office. ''Obviously.''

His father's choices in business had never ceased to amaze Erwin. He clearly remembered the day his father came home one day and announced, as sure as ever: 'Currently, there isn't an investment in the market more worthy our time than the Omega Houses, son. They're a gold mine. We cannot let that opportunity slide'. Ever since then, he felt as if his family broke an unspoken vow that he thought they had; utmost respect held towards his father slowly vanishing into nothing. An emptiness Erwin had to fill with his rationality and practical mind, detaching himself emotionally from the path his family had chosen to follow. 

While his father handled the Houses, Erwin occupied himself with drawing out plans for strengthening city defenses and holding small community events. As one of the most wealthy and influential families, the Smiths were the City Mayor's right hand and those that people turned to in times of need – or in demand of entertainment. 

Thinking that the company of Omegas was slightly difficult to access to some of the interested Alphas, his father came out with the idea of organizing an event bringing them together, an exhibition of sorts. Omega Houses were to prepare their best wards and bring them to the surface, hoping to interest Alphas in either permanent bonding or at least renting their bodies. ''If they can see Omegas without the burden of going to the underworld,'' his father explained, ''We're raising chances that those Alphas will become interested enough to trouble themselves and visit one of the Houses next time.'' 

''Why bother?'' Erwin would respond, bitterly. ''Those who want to go, go. There are plenty of Alphas who do not wish seeing such buffoonery at their doorsteps.''

His father would smile at him, steel eyes on Erwin. ''Are Omegas so disgraceful to you, son? Or is it something else?''

All too aware of what the burden of being an Alpha meant to his family, Erwin could never will himself to respond.

Even though Erwin was usually in charge of event organization, he left the Omega 'show' to his subordinates, not wanting to spend any more time than absolutely necessary exposed to Omega pheromones. Strong as he might, that smell tended to drive even the best of Alphas mad; not to mention that some Omegas might actually be in a fragile condition right now. Erwin definitely didn't want to test himself by smelling anyone in heat.

When he and Mike arrived, things were already starting to get busy. 

 

Levi learned that the show was scheduled to last for four full days during which most of the Alphas in the city were allowed to take a day or two off. There were tents waiting for them already, each with enough space for around four to five Omegas. They were given some water and a change of clothes – an exact copy of that they were wearing – and then left alone for a few hours, until the stage and everything else was ready. Levi spotted unfamiliar faces inside the tent he was assigned to, two boys and a girl.

''Oh, hey there!,'' a brown haired boy shouted, noticing him standing in the entrance. ''Are you with us?''

Levi shrugged. ''It appears so.''

'Wow,'' the boy continued, lips stretching in a sincere smile. His eyes were ridiculously green, shining like jewels. ''I'm Eren. Mikasa, Armin, look who we got!''

''You are Levi, aren't you? We've been dying to meet you...!'' the second boy exclaimed, jumping in front of his friend excitedly to stare at Levi. When he received a puzzled look in return, he chuckled with embarrassment, stretching out his hand. ''I mean, err. You're quite popular. Sorry, not trying to be creepy. My name is Armin, by the way.''

Levi suppressed a sigh, accepting Armin's friendly gesture and squeezing his palm shortly. 

''And I'm Mikasa. It's a pleasure.'' the girl offered with a small smile without getting up to greet him. Levi appreciated that she didn't. ''You are strong. I saw it,'' she added, reaching out to grab her bag and pull out spare clothing. ''It's truly impressive.''

Hardly, Levi thought, but knew better than to say it out loud. He was nothing even compared to Betas, not to mention Alphas. 

They spent an hour or two talking and surprisingly enough, Levi felt quite comfortable with those three. Eren reminded him a little of Isabel with his cheerful babbling, but there was more to him that met the eye. A distortion somewhere deep underneath that glint in his tropical irises, a splinter of sorrow Levi knew all too well. Armin was a small, fair-haired boy with blue eyes and features swearing innocence, but for his youthful appearance, his words weren't nowhere near infantile. And then there was Mikasa, an exotic and beautiful woman with firm muscles, Omega well-worth of being an Alpha. 

Time to go outside came all too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Despite having a commendably resilient nose and general lack of interest in copulation outside of the scientific field, Hange had to admit that this place was a hormone hell. 

''Good thing it's me taking care of this stuff and not Erwin,'' she muttered under her nose, glancing at the crowd of Omegas and Alphas ogling them. The place got much busier than she'd expected. ''That poor man.''

Hange was an Alpha, one of Erwin's closest friends and his co-worker at the same time. She understood why Erwin didn't want to personally take care of the Omega show and agreed to hold it in his stead, secretly hoping for some useful data. Killing two birds with one stone. After all, the population sample present was quite something, the Houses certainly didn't disappoint. 

Study of Omegas was still very much underdeveloped. Hange was one of the lead researchers when it came to hormone suppressants and even though she didn't have any real interest in sexual intercourses, Omegas fascinated her greatly. Everything about them was miraculous – their anatomy, smell, rarity. The fact that even males were able to give birth. She knew how passionate Erwin was about their freedom, even though he rarely talked about anything concerning Omegas. Hange, too, wanted to help in her own way – by finding a drug strong enough to completely diminish their smell, making Omegas capable of walking among Alphas safely, undetected. 

Omega Houses insisted on sending their wards to the event naked, but due to Erwin and Hange's strong objection, the idea was quickly discarded. Clothes didn't do much to suppress their smell, but at least aided in preserving some of their dignity. 

Hange pushed her glasses up on her nose, walking among the crowd, observing closely. 

''Fucking bitch,'' she heard suddenly, a voice coming from behind her. Thinking for a second that it's directed at her, Hange turned around. 

''Do as you are told or else!''

Hange blinked. One of the caretakers – wasn't difficult to recognize them, name tag and a typical blue apron – was shouting at a male Omega, gripping his own arm tightly. His face was twisted with pain as he spoke. ''I'll teach you manners, you...''

Did the Omega strike him? Interesting.

''Fucking weakling,'' the Omega spat at the man, a certain level of superiority in his voice that Hange had to admit she liked. ''Come at me again if you dare. I won't let any of those shit-faced pigs touch me again.''

Hange looked at the Omega and did an instant calculation in her head. He was short, lean and young; but there was power in that slim frame, tenacity extremely rare for his kind. Traces of martial training in his stance. She was immediately intrigued, which resulted, as usual, in acting before thinking. 

''Hey there,'' she blurted, purposedly ignoring the fight taking place in front of her eyes. There was no need to address it. ''I'm Hange and I'm one of the hosts here. Nice to meet you, hm,'' Hange hastily peeked at the caretaker's name tag, ''...Kitz.'' 

The caretaker looked taken aback, backing off immediately. He was only a Beta and couldn't possibly ignore her presence in any way. ''Miss Hange,'' he cleared his throat, uneasiness clear on his wrecked face. ''Is there anything I can help you with?''

Hange beamed. ''Actually, yes! Good that you asked,'' she winked, pointing at the male Omega the caretaker had been fighting with. ''I would like a moment with him. Can you leave us for a while?''

Kitz's eyes almost bulged out of his head, clearly misreading her intentions, but Hange didn't really care. ''Yes Miss,'' but before running away, he addressed the Omega again. ''Better be good for the Alpha who took interest in you, runt.''

After watching him go for a couple of seconds, Hange chuckled and turned to face the young male in front of her. ''That man, oh my...sure isn't fun, huh.''

The Omega crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving her a cautious look. He said nothing. 

''Anyway,'' Hange continued. ''Sorry for my rudeness. My name's Hange, what's yours?''

''...Levi.''

It was then that she noticed the name engraved on his collar, in similar fashion Mike's cat had. The smile died on her lips for a short moment. ''My pleasure.'' she said, and then added, ''You don't need to be alarmed. I'm not here to do anything.''

''Huh.'' Levi didn't look completely convinced. He did have to admit though, her smell was weirdly non-threatening for an Alpha. ''What it is that you want with me? Because I've seen all too many wandering hands today.''

Hange shook her head, smiling at him again. For one reason or another, she already took a liking to this guy. ''Certainly not that. How do I put this...'' she scratched her cheek, searching for a way to explain her interest without seeming too bizzare. ''Well, to cut the story short, I'm a scientist. Omegas are actually my main field of research. I'm trying to collect a sample of the population here...and look for any deviations to the data I've collected so far.''

Levi raised a brow at that. ''And I'm one of those deviations?''

Hange thought about that for a moment before answering, wanting to be truthful. ''Perhaps. I'm not sure without running some tests first, but...'' she tried not to give off too much excitement in her smell. ''Looking at you right now, I can already tell that you have a warrior potential.''

The Omega smirked. ''What an odd thing to come out of an Alpha's mouth. Is that the odd factor? Prowess?''

''I'm not wrong, am I?''

''...''

Hange continued smiling. ''You could say that, I suppose. My question is...'' and she hesitated, for a moment, because what the hell was she even thinking? But it was too late to back out now, she was much too curious. ''If you'd agree to a small test of mine? For research purposes, nothing more.''

His smell changed to something darker, uneasiness returning and making Hange feel guilty for pushing him like that. ''What kind of test? Because if it requires me to do...''

Already knowing what he was about to say and not really wanting to hear it out loud, Hange cut in. ''No, no, nothing of that sort. What I'm asking for...would you like to fight me?''

Now, Levi looked positively puzzled. His grey eyes shone, staring at her intently. ''Are you serious?'' 

''Yes. Hand to hand combat.''

Levi huffed, averting his eyes for a second. Hange was almost certain that she intrigued him, too, but then his thin brows furrowed as if he'd just remembered something. ''I'm sure you can tell I'm not on suppressants,'' he said after a moment, trying to keep his voice neutral. ''I'm in no shape for sparring.''

Damn. Of course he was.

''Uh.'' A hint of danger spiked in Hange's presence, making Levi wince involuntarily. She was still an Alpha, after all. Their emotions shown through smell were like a punch in the gut to Omegas, much too powerful to ignore. ''Sorry for that, my nose is actually not as sharp as those of other Alphas. Now that I concentrate on your smell, however...your heat is close, isn't it?''

Of course the Omega Houses would sent those wards that were close to having a heat, after all, they became pretty much irresistible then. Much more money, much more opportunities. 

Hange couldn't explain it rationally, but she felt a strong pull towards that Omega boy. There was something about him, those cold, calculating eyes that didn't want to know fear. His fair skin. He was magnetic, a type she knew certain Alpha close to her would possibly fancy very much. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. Getting too personally involved would not bring anything good to either party. 

Levi's jaw clenched. He felt numb, defeated and furious at the same time. ''Seems so.'' 

Hange should have probably thought about it longer than she had, but even if she did, she knew deep inside that the decision had already been made. ''Do you want a shot?'' she asked, voice serious. She didn't take her eyes off of him even for one moment. ''It works fast, much faster than the stuff you're used to.''

 

''What the hell is going on here?'' Mike asked, jaw dropping. ''Is that Hange?''

Erwin squinted his eyes. Indeed, a silhouette of a red-haired woman, punching, kicking and avoiding blows couldn't be anyone else but Hange. 

''The heck...'' Mike continued, looking at Erwin, searching his expression for answers. There weren't any - the other man seemed just as clueless as he was. 

As they got closer, the picture became more clear. Hange was wrestling with someone, a dark-haired young male that neither Mike nor Erwin recognized. A Beta? Another Alpha? What were they doing? A ring of curious observers tightened around the pair, cheering and drinking wine; enjoying the show. Everything else forgotten for the moment. 

Erwin couldn't help but let his feet carry him even closer to the unexpected spectacle. 

Here they were, Hange giving it her all, Erwin knew, scratching, punching and striking against a man who seemingly easily managed to keep up with her pace, catching her wrists, twisting her violent maneuvers against her and finally, pushing the woman to the ground. His moves were precise and incredibly agile, as if he'd been training for the biggest part of his short life.

Cheers grew louder, and it was then that Erwin noticed him wearing the characteristic white and black outfit, a thin shirt sticking to the man's sweaty chest as he stood panting above Hange. A silver collar shone secured around his neck. 

Impossible. Was he really...?

''Amazing, you are amazing!!'' Hange shouted with a face splitting smile as her butt hit the ground. For a few moments, she didn't get up. ''Astounding!''

The ovations were deafening. Alphas, Omegas, even some of their Beta caretakers took part in the applause, surely just as impressed as Erwin himself was. 

He couldn't believe his eyes. When had they planned to organize a sparring attraction during the event?  
Why?

And more importantly, had Hange just been fighting an Omega and lost? 

He was just a few feet away, finally able to take a good glance at the victorious male's face. Young, dark-haired, skinny; hollow cheeks and slightly furrowed brows. Where did those skills come from? A few moments ago, he was moving like a dancer; beautiful and deadly. 

Hange was offered a hand and accepted it quickly, getting to her feet. ''Levi, thank you. Truly.''

The young man nodded his head, a small smile on his lips. He helped the Alpha up, brushing some loose strands of hair away from his glistening face. 

A million thoughts crossed Erwin's mind as he stared, dumbfounded.

And then, suddenly, the Omega's steel eyes landed straight on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yet another chapter. Love you all <3
> 
> PS: Hange of course gave Levi a 'shot' of suppressants, if that wasn't clear


	5. Chapter 5

''Have to admit I didn't expect you here so early, Erwin.'' Hange smiled as the circle of people around them dissolved, returning to their previous activities. It was too much to say they were alone, of course, everyone had an eye on everyone in this place after all. ''Everything fine?'' she added after a while, realizing that the man wasn't at all focused on her.

He was blatantly staring, unabashedly so. The male Omega accompanying Hange had just pulled out a stunt Erwin hadn't thought he'd ever see. To beat an Alpha like this? Hange wasn't the strongest, naturally, but she still was one of them. Superior.

''...''

And the boy was glaring right back at him, composed but cautious. Surely, he had no idea what to expect from Erwin. Heck if Erwin himself knew. 

''Erwin?''

''Yes?'' he retorted finally, feeling droplets of sweat form on the back of his neck uncomfortably. His palms weren't any better. The Omega didn't give off a particularly strong smell, but the closer he got, the stronger that sweet, citrus-like aura engulfed him. 

''You weren't listening to me just now, were you?'' Hange prompted, readjusting her glasses. 

Erwin shook his head, forcing his own body to behave. What was he doing? Did he lose his mind, reacting like that to an Omega?

''Sorry, I...'' he willed himself to look away from the young male, unintentionally getting a good whiff of his incredible smell while opening his mouth to speak. Shit. ''Could you repeat?''

Hange gave him a sympathetic look that in this particular moment Erwin greatly disliked. 

''You're not angry with me, are you?''

The man furrowed his brows. ''To be angry, I'd need to know what happened in the first place.''

Hange glanced at Levi, noticing him fidget uneasily under the other Alpha's gaze. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. ''I asked Levi to display his martial skills.'' she explained. ''And he did. By the way, Levi, this is Erwin. My boss.''

Erwin's eyes wandered to rest on the boy again. He had a million and more questions, but each died on his lips pathetically when he tried to voice them out. 

The younger male nodded his head, and to his own dismay, Erwin felt ridiculously disappointed. He desperately wanted to hear the Omega's voice. 

He was beautiful, so beautiful; just right. Perfect for him, the one he'll lust after from now on, his mind supplied in a frenzy. One small gesture and he could be on his knees, pale cheeks hollowing even further, taking Erwin in his mouth with those dark strands plastered to his forehead...

Mate him, mate him now...

What?!

''A pleasure to meet you.'' Erwin offered in an official-sounding manner, voice impossibly tense. He couldn't believe this -- he wasn't one to lose himself completely like he just did. Precisely the reason why he disliked being near Omegas. This one, however...''Whatever Hange requested of you, you have my thanks for humoring her. If there is anything you need, please do tell.''

Erwin noticed the change on the other's man face immediately. Levi gave him an incredulous look, lips stretching in a bitter smile. He shook off Hange's hand and took a few steps back. ''My life is perfect, thank you.''

Erwin cursed under his breath, realizing his own blunder but not knowing how to fix it now. After a few heartbeats, Levi turned on his heel and disappeared among other Omegas before any of them managed to say another word.

Hange sighed heavily, clearly frustrated. ''A second with you and the guy runs away. And everything was going so well!''

''And what did 'I' do exactly?'' Erwin asked, eyes futilely searching for the young male in the crowd. His heart was beating madly in his chest.

''Oh, I don't know!'' Hange huffed, sending a mock-blow to Erwin's chest. ''Maybe it had something to do with your all too obvious, daunting Alpha pheromones that you couldn't just keep in check!''

''You know I can't,'' Erwin started, and then stopped himself. ''What? What do you mean?''

''Erwinnnn...'' Hange exhaled, tone scolding as if she was talking to a a misbehaving child. ''Your smell could scare off any Omega right now, believe me. What is it?''

The man's mouth formed a thin, strained line. 

''Could it be that you actually...took a liking to him? A special liking?'' Hange's eyes opened, staring agape. ''You did, didn't you? Oh my God!''

''He smelled like a mate to me,'' Erwin admitted before thinking, voice low. ''Damn it.''

 

That man and his piercing, icy-blue eyes. 

Levi felt uncomfortably vulnerable under that overpowering gaze, struggling to remain his composure; writhing on the inside like a madman. And to think that he'd just taken heat suppressants...he was really disgracing himself by feeling the way he did.

His voice. Unconsciously, Levi drank every syllable that came out of those mouth. 

That man, he was perfect, so perfect. His Alpha.

...What the hell? Levi couldn't believe what was happening to him; as if his body, by its own accord, already started accepting that stranger as his mate. He wasn't thinking, couldn't concentrate; couldn't breathe. Hange touched his shoulder and her hand felt white hot, like steel in the process of forging. 

If there is anything I need..., his mind repeated after the man, each forming thought an almost physical pain paired up with the unfamiliar fire inside of him. 

He had to do something to stop this craziness, to stop himself. Adrenaline still bumping in his veins, Levi focused all efforts on bringing out the only emotion he clearly knew how to address Alphas with – antipathy. Spitting his words at the other man, he broke free from Hange and ran towards the other Omegas. 

That man, he had everything. He would not have Levi as well, a yet another trophy among his many playthings. 

Never. 

 

''Are you feeling well?'' Mike asked cautiously once Erwin returned to him together with Hange. The other man's face was paper white. 

''Somewhat,'' Erwin replied, voice tight. We really wasn't. ''This place...gets to me. We shouldn't be here for too long.''

''No kidding,'' Mike agreed, pointing at the handkerchief he held pressed to his own nose. ''Hange is the only one unaffected by this shit, I'm almost envious.''

''Hey,'' Hange nudged him playfully, but her thoughts were still with Levi. She couldn't help but feel uneasy. ''It's not that. I can still smell them, but, hmm. It's just...somewhat subdued.''

''What happened there?'' Mike asked after a short while, when they were already far beyond the radius of Omega pheromones, heading back to the office. 

''Well,'' Hange muttered, lost in thoughts. ''Erwin met his fateful one.''

''What...?'' Mike stared at her, confused. 

Erwin's face remained impassive, but his whole body was tense enough to snap. 

''What do you mean?'' Mike urged, staring holes in Hange's face. 

''Look...Levi, that Omega...I had to give him suppressants to see his full potential. Without those, they are weak like children, you know? When their heats are close...''

''Hange!''

''Anyway. The only stuff I had on myself were those experimental shots that are not exactly attested as of yet. Which is fine, of course, it's good stuff because I made them. Point is...they're strong. Extremely so. But Erwin could still smell him just fine. And Levi, too...He reacted.''

 

 

''Holy...!! Everything good, Levi?'' that green-eyes boy, Eren, jumped at him the moment Levi showed his face back among his fellow Omegas. ''I saw you with that Alpha woman, I thought that she will, you know...'' Eren trailed off, some redness creeping to his cheeks. 

''No,'' Levi spat, not in the right presence of mind for this or any other conversation. ''Not now.''

''Oh...'' Eren's huge pupils filled with disappointment made Levi feel even more terrible, but he was not wavering. He truly needed some time away from all of them, time to think, to take apart his own craziness and analyse every piece of it. 

''Later,'' he said, brushing past the other boy and heading straight to their tent. 

 

To his surprise, someone was already inside when he arrived.

A body was curled in a ball on his mattress and for a splinter of second Levi thought that it was Mikasa, that she somehow forgot where she slept or passed out on the first available bedding, but then a hint of pink creeped out of the thin, filthy blanked, and Levi's mouth opened in a silent question.

It was Isabel. On his mattress. In their tent.

Levi sobered up immediately, heart racing. Something was wrong.

''Isabel?'' he whispered, getting closer to the girl that was lying there looking almost unnatural, motionless like an unstrung doll. ''What...''

He didn't finish his sentence, cold horror creeping to his throat, blocking any further words. He already knew the answer. 

Upon hearing familiar voice, Isabel turned to look at him, face stained with dried tears and dirt. Her smell was mingled with another, a spicy, invasive aroma that Levi found repulsive enough to almost gag. Smell of an Alpha. 

''Levi,'' she sobbed brokenly, reaching out for him. Fresh tears flooded her eyes as she wordlessly begged him to do something he knew he couldn't, that it was too late.

Fuck, fuck this!

Levi sprang forward, gathering the girl in his arms and pressing her thin frame to his chest. For several long minutes, Isabel's small fingers kept grabbing desperately onto the soft fabric of his shirt as she wailed frantically, body spasming in his embrace. 

''Levi, Levi...'' she chanted, semi-conscious. ''I'm so sorry...I had nowhere to go.''

Not finding his voice, Levi simply held her like this. 

Whoever did this...was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...somehow the first encounter of Erwin and Levi turned out to be very short. On the other hand, it seemed kinda natural that way to me? I couldn't imagine Erwin asking anything of Levi at that time or demanding to get closer.  
> Anyway, sorry if I rushed it. I will explain some stuff concerning A/O mates in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

''So,'' Hange started, the same conversation on repeat over and over again. It was giving Erwin a serious headache. ''What are you going to do about it?''

''About what?'' Erwin shuffled through his files in the drawer, without any clear purpose. All he wanted was to get busy and forget what happened earlier that day...which clearly wasn't happening with Hange giving him that look.

The woman's eye roll could practically be heard. ''About him. Levi.''

Unlike the man, Hange didn't even attempt to look like she'd been working. All she did was stare at him purposely, mug with hot coffee in hand as she'd set her mind on getting Erwin to agree with her reasoning, no matter what. Hange was taking no hostages while in that kind of mood, he knew that better than anyone else. ''You know you can't escape this, right?'' she added, determined to coax a reply out of Erwin. ''It doesn't work this way.''

''Hange, please,'' Erwin sounded worn-out, as if he'd been working days without sleep. Did the Omega really affect him so much? She felt bad for him, but at the same time...wasn't it supposed to be a joyful moment, meeting your mate? ''I don't want to think about this anymore. Not today.''

She sighed. Erwin might have all the time in the world to twist and fit all the tiny pieces of his reality together, a fastidious perfectionist that he was, but things weren't only about him. ''Not today, not tomorrow. Time flies fast, especially for those in the Omega Houses. If you even plan on approaching him ever again, Levi cannot wait quite as long as you'd like.''

''Maybe I don't,'' Erwin stated, not believing his own words in the least. But he really did _not_ want to think about the Omega right now. ''Maybe it's better to stay away from him.''

''Better for who?'' even the coffee was getting cold, damn. ''For you? You surely can't be thinking that it'd be better for him to stay there.''

The thing about true mates was, in Hange's opinion, that they couldn't be freely chosen. It was possible for an Alpha, male or female, to mate whoever they wanted, but a true mate, the one with the strongest bond that was meant only for them, was only one and rarely found. Alphas and Omegas reacted violently and irrationally to each other's pheromones every time, especially during heats, but the reaction between true mates was an inferno of pure lust, an unstoppable, devastating desire. Hange didn't know many Alphas who'd found their true mate, and truth to be said...the whole phenomenon was more of a theory than a fact. But still...

Despite her unwavering loyalty to Erwin as his friend, the scientist in her was desperate to explore _this_ , whatever it was.

Erwin wasn't looking good, if she was to be completely honest. Sweaty and drained, both physically and mentally, this was not the man she was so used to seeing. 

''I...'' he was clearly lost, facing a situation so unfamiliar to him that for the first time, he had no clue what to do. ''I simply don't know anything anymore.'' Erwin admitted finally, wincing as if a mere thought of Levi was paining him. ''I've never wanted an Omega mate, never thought of bringing one to the surface. My work, my family...my everything – it's not fit for this life, Hange. I simply cannot.''

And she knew, of course she knew. What Erwin was saying was true – perfectly logical. His situation was not something she envied. All Omegas brought to the surface were nothing but pets meant for breeding, and forcing others to view them as human beings that could walk the city streets on the same terms as other citizens seemed impossible. Hange grasped Erwin's fear of rejection, the disappointment he'd be forced to watch materializing in his mate's eyes upon realizing that he'll never be free. 

''Things won't always be the way they are now,'' she said finally, looking at him seriously. ''One day I will succeed with the suppressants, you will take over your father's investments. Without Smith's money, what can the Houses do? Their fall is just a matter of time. No one knows the future, but for what it's worth, I believe the way people perceive Omegas can change faster that we think. Levi, however...'' she trailed off, searching for the right words. ''Can be gone in a blink of an eye. Dead or taken by another Alpha, vanishing as if you'd never seen him. Do you want that?''

And Erwin could picture it all in his mind in greatest detail because he'd seen this scenario countless times in his life, an Omega kicked around like an useless rag, trapped in a loveless bond with an Alpha that thought of them as nothing but dirt. An Omega, – no, Levi – staring blandly at a man who brutalized him day after day, breaking his will like it was nothing -- much to other Alphas' satisfaction and joy. Levi, forced to be someone's plaything. 

Bearing their unwanted children.

His blood boiled. He'd been utterly ashamed of his reaction to Levi's scent, but that was not what he'd ever want for any Omega, not to mention one that might become _his mate_. 

''I need to wrap my head about this.'' he said finally, but deep inside, he knew that he'd already made a decision.

 

''Are you hurt somewhere?'' Levi murmured, lips pressed to Isabel's hair. Her thin arms circled his waist and Levi didn't dare to move; looking her body over for injuries had to wait. ''Hey.''

Her smell was ghastly -- terrified and menacing. ''Just hold me, please...'' she replied in a small voice, so quiet Levi barely heard. ''I know I'm only trouble for you, brother...but please, just –''

''Shh,'' Levi brushed his hand through her hair in what he was hoping was a reassuring gesture. He didn't really know how to be gentle with others, but was strangely determined to do his best. ''It's okay.''

''Isabel! Oh...''

Levi's head shot to the entrance of the tent, landing on a young female caretaker with straw-colored hair. He had spotted her several times in the corridors of the Omega House, but never really had any opportunity to interact with the woman otherwise. Not like he wanted to – he didn't. His brows furrowed, posture automatically protective of the one in his embrace. 

''Pe—Petra?'' Isabel whispered, turning her head. ''I...''

''Dear girl. Your smell, it's...it's quite heavy in the air. Please be careful.'' the woman, Petra, sounded apologetic, but hell if Levi believed any of those Betas and their so-called good intentions. ''I didn't know you'll be with Levi, but still...''

''Huh?'' Levi gave the woman a withering look, mouth twisting in a grimace. ''What do you want, _worker_? Hadn't you all done enough already?''

Petra shook her head. ''I understand how it must look like from your perspective. I'm not here to do any harm, to you or Isabel. I'm merely checking on her.''

''Petra, please don't make me go back,'' Isabel sobbed helplessly. ''Please.''

The caretaker took a few steps forward, but Levi's piercing gaze stopped her in her tracks. Isabel was clinging to his chest like a second skin now; as her life depended on it. ''That's not why I'm here. That Alpha, he's...rumor has it that he's leaving for today and not coming back. You are safe.''

''Safe?'' Levi spat, voice unceremonious. No one was _safe_. And more importantly – that man, whoever he was, was not going _anywhere_. ''Who is he? Where is he right now?''

Petra remained silent for a few stretched moments, as if measuring options in her head. ''And what if I tell you, Levi?'' she sighed, strained. ''Will you go and murder the man? I can feel it in your smell -- your resolve to destroy, to butcher. But let me tell you this...even if you go and succeed, nothing good will come out of it for you _or_ Isabel. Do you want to hurt her even more in your pursuit of revenge? I'm not your enemy, please understand this.''

And that, that was a fucking blow below the waist. Once again, he felt like he was nothing -- yet another powerless Omega, waving his tiny fists in the air but never landing any real blow, a doll that wasn't meant to have a voice. His pride hurt more than his body ever could.

Feeling his tension, Isabel squeezed him even harder; she was surprisingly tough for such a small creature. ''Levi. Just stay. It's enough.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was such a tip-toe forward, so sorry ;; I actually got busier than I thought but wanted to post what I wrote anyway:<  
> I have SO many paths that this story can follow in my head...I really cannot decide where to take it D:  
> More or less angst? Damn, dunno!


	7. Chapter 7

_Levi was sitting on Erwin's chest, thighs hugging the other man and spine arching in a cat-like manner, urging, pressing, digging into him. His passion was Erwin's, his body eager and open, inviting._

_''Come on,'' he was gasping, tiny droplets of sweat hitting heated skin as he rose and fell; a steady rhythm. ''You can do it, old man.''_

_''Hm,'' Erwin managed to murmur back while sinking deeper into the other man's flesh, implausible warmth locking his forming knot in place. ''Don't tempt me. Wouldn't want to break you.''_

_''Who'd break just from that, Alpha? Don't underestimate me.'' He heard a smile in Levi's voice, tenderness mingled with the intensity of their act as Erwin's knot expanded inside of him. ''Fuck. It's big.''_

_Erwin gave a few shallow, experimental thrusts – they were fully joined now, hips barely managing to move more than an inch away from his lover's body. Erwin's movements came to a halt, hands raising to grab at Levi's skinny waist tentatively. ''Don't move from now on, you can hurt yourself.'' He ordered, barely conscious from all the pleasure he was getting; the act so foreign and yet...familiar, something he was unconsciously yearning for this whole time. Everything paled in comparison to becoming one with an Omega lover, Erwin realized feverishly, hands almost shaking on Levi's porcelain skin as the other man clung to him. The unity of body and soul, the wrecking emotion powerful enough to paralyze a mind..._

_There was nothing else, just him. Just Levi._

_The other man collapsed on his chest, lips stretched in a smirk in close proximity to Erwin's gasping mouth. ''We wouldn't want that, huh?'' he whispered, tongue flicking out to lick at the Alpha's lower lip seductively._

_''Never,'' Erwin closed his eyes, engulfed in the warmth that was all around him. ''Never, Levi.''_

 

''A wet dream?'' a knowing smirk crossed Hange's face as she noticed Erwin stumbling down the hallway, hair ruffled. 

The man sent her a half-questioning, half-defeated look. ''How did you know?''

''I heard you moan his name.''

''Hange!'' Erwin looked mortified for a second, but collected himself in a blink of an eye. ''Don't say that.''

The woman chuckled, closing a book that she'd been reading to take a better look at his expression. ''Okay, I didn't exactly hear it,'' she admitted, winking. ''But you wouldn't be here so early if not for some sort of sleeping trouble. If I'd have to guess what keeps you awake...Levi is the first thing that comes to mind. Also, well, your smell.''

Erwin shook his head, exhaling heavily. ''I'm going insane.''

''No wonder. Your much needed nap took just – what, 30 minutes? Go back to sleep, maybe this time you will –''

''No,'' Erwin protested, more harshly that he'd intended. ''If I go back to sleep, I'll definitely see him again. Just let me get back to work.''

Hange shrugged, passing on some paperwork and getting up from her seat. Erwin was immensely glad she spared him a lecture this time. ''Try not to die. I'll turn in though, so...Well. Good night.''

 

Memory of that man was like a plague – the moment he thought it'd gone away, the vision of blonde hair and unworldly blue eyes stroke him with all the more intensity, knocking air out of his lungs each time in the most humiliating, submissive way that Levi knew wasn't _him_. It was his biology talking; his damn body that, unconsciously, craved fulfillment Levi refused to provide even if his life depended on it. 

He had heard of true mates before, of course, everyone did at one point in life – thing was, that whole ordeal was nothing but a gullible dream of those too fragile to accept the reality. Levi could never honestly believe in such a pure bond in a world as evil, not to mention immense himself in the fantasy of having a fateful lover that'd care about nothing but his well-being.

No one ever cared about anything other than him being an Omega, a possession. And maybe that's what he really was, Levi himself wasn't sure anymore. 

''What are you thinking about?'' Eren, that kid. A _no_ never meant a 'no' to him – perhaps bombarding Levi with questions in the most inappropriate times was his way of dealing with unpleasant circumstances they both had to face. Something he had in common with Isabel, maybe that's why Levi couldn't bring himself to reject him like he'd normally do. ''You seemed off for the past three days, is something wrong? I mean, of course it is, we're here after all, but I was just... It's almost over, we can do this. After today we go back to the House and things will get back to normal.''

Tsk. Who could tell which was worse? Whoring themselves there on the surface or back underground?

''Eh.''

Eren kept babbling, keeping himself busy as Levi scanned their surroundings, eyes skimming over countless faces, smiles, gestures. Today was the last day of this, of having to stand on the damp grass, faking interest in those Alpha fools with grabby hands who came to claim their possession on what was not theirs to begin with. His collar felt particularly uncomfortable today, digging into the soft skin of his neck and making Levi reach for it constantly in hopes of easing the sting of his galled flesh. 

From where they were standing, both him and Eren could see Mikasa and Armin in the distance, luckily just as idly waiting for the ordeal to be done with as they were. 

Levi cringed at a few stinking, staring Alphas that passed them. A part of him indeed wanted to get back already, to return to his cell-like room and wait for something, anything. The other part, however...

The other part; the one that kept summoning that handsome man in his memory with utmost stubbornness – that part was the real problem. 

_It's just the chemicals in my system,_ Levi forced his mind to repeat, _it's not like I really want to see him...It's not me, not me_.

''Shit.''

Nothing was helping. In despair, Levi tried another approach. _He isn't coming back_ , he tried this time, concentrating on every syllable as it played in his head, on repeat like an old vinyl. _Three days passed, he isn't coming back. Why would be? I'm nothing to him, he's nothing to me. Only assholes will come harass us if I keep wishing for this shit. He is not coming._

''Did you have to, uh... meet any Alpha?'' Eren asked after a longer break, not at all discouraged by a lack of response from Levi. 

''No.'' the other man sighed, eyes focused on the crowd of Alphas and Omegas surrounding them. God, how he _hated_ the way they all smelled. 

The stink was unbearable and frankly speaking – if Levi knew he could get away with it, he'd turn around and vomit all over that dumb caretaker that stood behind them, thinking they are cattle or some shit. The thought alone was oddly satisfying.

Eren's face was impassive, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt as if he was extremely bored, which Levi sincerely doubted was the case. ''Extraordinary lucky.''

Levi turned his head slightly to glance at the boy. ''Did you?''

Eren shrugged. ''As far as I know, nearly everyone did. I thought that you...'' Eren hesitated, meeting Levi's eyes somewhat shyly. ''I mean, it makes me happy that at least you didn't have to do anything. I'm just surprised, because you are probably the most attractive Omega I've ever seen, so...''

Levi raised a brow and Eren blushed crimson; that boy was almost adorable at times. Almost. ''Sounded awfully like a confession, Jaeger.'' he smirked slightly, watching Eren squirm under his gaze. ''How sweet of you, to shower me with compliments like that.''

''Aw,'' Eren smiled, embarrassed but for a moment forgetting about his resentments. ''Don't tease me.''

Levi turned slightly to elbow Eren in the side and it was then that, with the corner of his eye...he saw, definitely, a blink of gold and blue in the crowd; so familiar and yet...was it just his mind playing tricks on him? 

Without thinking, Levi surged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie, thanks for giving me your thoughts after every chapter<3! You are the best.
> 
> PS: Erwin was napping in the office, I imagine they are busy people and have some area for that;)


	8. Chapter 8

Levi cursed to himself, forcing his body to a halt and letting out a heavy breath he didn't realize he'd been holding this whole time. He couldn't believe what he was doing, chasing after some Alpha like a desperate, pathetic weakling that they all probably had him for anyway. That was it; he was truly going insane now. Losing his goddamn mind over one of them. 

He _knew_ the man was here, somewhere. He could _smell_ him oh so vividly.

But where?

He'd been running in circles several past minutes, ending up on the much quieter, slightly isolated site close to the border of the Omega House camp. Not many visitors could be seen here, trees mostly shielding the view of tents, lanterns and crowds of people that he'd just searched through. Droplets of sweat formed on the back of Levi's neck. Running wasn't tiring him out, Hange's suppressants were doing a great job at keeping him in top form so far– it was that smell; that ludicrous, blind, explainable want that he couldn't comprehend no matter how hard he tried... _that_ , that was what made him exhausted beyond belief.

That Alpha...Erwin, Levi could tell he was nearby; his smell powerful and ridiculously majestic to Levi's now hyper-sensitive nose. During their brief encounter, the other man must have, somehow, imprinted on him already...there was just no way, no way in hell that Levi's body was doing it all by its own accord – this hectic madness, overwhelming and incapacitating. 

What was he even going to do if he stumbled across him? Nothing, that's what. He was desperate to make Erwin stop whatever it was that he'd been doing to Levi's stupid, hormone-drunk brain; force him to disappear, flesh and mind and scent, so that not even a hint of that lingered on the Omega's skin anymore. But...

''Lost, beautiful?''

Nile.

Oh, of course. It had to be that one fucker Levi was desperately trying to avoid for as long as he could – he could swear that man was trying to become his second skin, pursuing and observing; present wherever Levi was. Harboring that preposterous crush he had on him and clinging to it despite reason like the fool he was. 

Levi's skin crawled at the mere thought of that petty, vulgar man – his gray, dry face and the utmost disgust painted all over it day after day, his bony, fatigued hands that seemed to always reach for his skin as if Levi was some kind of prey. His smirk, ugly and twisted, a face expression that only those truly vile were able to muster. The nauseating lust, ever present in his smell as soon as his eyes landed on the Omega, stifling. Conquering. 

Everything about him was revolting.

Stilling but not turning, Levi weighted his options in his head.

Upon looking down at himself, it hit Levi that he was getting ridiculously sweaty without any clear reason – except for him, that...bastard, bastard Alpha – , which meant a much stronger smell despite the shots Hange had given him. Knowing well enough that Alphas and Betas preyed on those subtle changes in Omega pheromones just as vultures on dead bodies, he willed himself to calm down and subdue the stench. Which proved to be much more difficult that he'd thought. 

''It's dangerous to wander alone so far away from the rest, Levi...not to mention you're not allowed to, which I'm sure you're aware of. Should I report on you?'' there was, as always, the ever-present smirk in that obnoxious man's voice. Levi didn't care much about being told on, what was the worst that could happen anyway? Omegas were the most precious resource the world currently had, putting him in harm's way was surely out of the question. Nile himself, however, worried him for several different reasons -- the man was hell-bent on going after Levi no matter what, perhaps even to the extent of crossing the line and breaking House rules to openly assault him.

That wasn't the only problem. Levi felt his rationality slowly drifting away, giving way to something primal, raw and unknown that he'd never embraced before. His hormones were raging, scent glands swollen, lips dry. Every fiber in his body was urging him to continue his pursuit of the Alpha, to put an end to what was happening to him. 

But Nile was there, staring, mocking. He couldn't leave. 

Levi wasn't saying anything for a few long moments, allowing the caretaker to get closer, still thinking, trying to stay focused but shivering miserably by the point the other man grasped his shoulder, forcing the Omega to face him. Seeing the open, vulnerable expression on Levi's face and mistaking it for his doing, Nile felt a sudden rush of excitement.

He grabbed Levi's jaw and pulled him closer, the gesture unexpected enough to draw a gasp out of the Omega's lips. ''How about you get on your knees and apologize before that happens?'' the caretaker murmured, gazing at the defiant, gray eyes that stared holes right back at him. Levi's defiance was something intoxicating enough to go mad for, even without that sweet, candy-like smell that usually lingered on his skin. Nile desperately wanted him. 

Levi snapped out of his trance in an instant, arm shooting for the hand seizing his jaw and twisting it behind the man's back skillfully, leaving Nile with little to no space to break free. Something sleek and cold was pressed to the other man's throat then, and the caretaker gasped in disbelief upon realizing what it was. ''This is my...!''

''Not so yours anymore,'' Levi spat, grip tightening and forcing a yell out of the Beta's mouth. ''That little knife was awfully loose in your pocket, perhaps you needed it for threatening those weaker than yourself? Or maybe you were under the impression that your so-called _authority_ was enough to do the job?''

''You fucking bitch,'' Nile managed to gargle out, struggling futilely to break free from Levi's vicious grip. How was the Omega _that_ strong all of a sudden? ''I was trying to be nice, to be – re...reasonable with you – '' the blade dig deeper into his skin, ever so slightly, ''...but now, you...you will regret this so much, you slutty piece of trash – I'll fuck your little ass until you cry and beg...until you're a wreck...''

''One more move and I'll slit your throat without even meaning to,'' Levi growled, mind clouded with ferocity and adrenaline pumping in his veins so furiously he could hear the flow of his own blood. ''Should I?''

Nile's smell changed, the eager stench from before giving way to panic as he tried to reach out for Levi with his other arm, all efforts in vain. He was silent for a few heartbeats. ''What did you take?'' He managed to mumble through gritted teeth, a line forming on his neck, painted red. ''You shouldn't be...you...were close to...having a heat...''

That irrational, soaring need for any kind of release echoed in Levi's head like a long-forgotten tune, urging his hand to keep digging deeper into the other man's flesh even though the still sober part of his brain advised against it. He could end everything here...

Grip perfectly steady on the blade, just a flick of his wrist –

Suddenly, a paralyzing shock ran through Levi's body and he let go of Nile and the knife with a loud yelp, stumbling to the ground in spasms. For a long moment, he wasn't able to comprehend what took place. Lying on the grass motionlessly and staring at a blur of colors that refused to form into anything recognizable, he heard more than saw another man approaching the caretaker, grass crackling under his feet.

''Nile?'' 

Levi squinted, searching for a face in the mess of shapes that swirled in front of his eyes, making him slightly nauseous. He tried willing his body to move, but his muscles were frozen in place, arms and legs sprawled useless on the cold ground. 

''Kitz! Thanks God you're here. I was having a situation...''

After what felt like an eternity, Levi was finally able to recognize Nile's mouth forming words that were unmistakably directed at the other man; words that probably concerned Levi, but he couldn't bring himself to care, to understand. His head felt detached from his body, fuzzy and unnaturally blank. 

''What the fuck was going on here, Nile?'' Kitz seemed astounded and infuriated at the same time. He was a grim and panicky man, not much better than Nile himself. ''Was he fucking trying to kill you? Good thing we got them all shock-collared just in case...What happened to your remote?''

''Left it in the tent,'' Nile replied, sighing. His heavy steps approached and now Levi was staring at two pairs of shoes, right next to his face. ''Thanks, brother. The bitch could have murdered me by now if it wasn't for you. He'd gotten something, not sure what and from whom – stimulants or suppressants, perhaps both. Made him feel all high and mighty.'' 

''Suppressants wouldn't have done that, would they? Goddamn, he got you good right there, would never have guessed that an Omega was able to overpower a Beta like this. That was some bullshit, man...''

Levi would have laughed at the seriousness of Kitz's voice, if he could. The man was so gutless it should have been considered a crime. 

''Fuck if I know,'' Nile mumbled, giving an experimental nudge to Levi's ribs with the tip of his shoe, as if expecting the Omega to jump onto his feet and to his throat again. Despite his earlier display of bravado, the caretaker was clearly puzzled with the chain of events, unsure how to proceed. 

Kitz shook his head, giving Levi a disbelieving glance. Damn, that Omega was _petite_ for a male. No way in hell he'd be able to fight back like that.

Right?

''What to do with him?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite unhappy with how this chapter turned out DX  
> Damn. If only writing was something that came to me naturally, the struggle is real :< ...  
> I'm really grateful that you're reading this story anyway! ;;


	9. Chapter 9

Erwin's head pounded like it had been split in two. He certainly didn't come to the Omega camp to be pulled into a meeting with the director of the Omega House, a slightly eccentric older man by the name of Dot Pixis, and a town Mayor, Darius Zackly. His father was also present. 

Erwin liked what he was hearing less and less with every passing minute.

''...that is precisely why we need to expand our politics behind the walls.'' Dot Pixis raised his voice, hand smacking the table and making Erwin jump, startled out of his thoughts, ''And who's more competent to do that if not the Smiths? The answer is clear: no one. We must act at once if we strive for greatness, our city is in need like never before.''

They used to be self-sufficient, safely tucked behind massive walls with nearly unlimited supplies and citizens savoring their wealth and prosperity. 

Due to the rapid decrease of fertility among female betas, the aging society started having harder and harder time to pull its own weight, leading to slow but even collapse of their economy. Lavish wastefulness threatened to come to its end. 

''The City council agrees with your reasoning, Director.'' Darius nodded, turning his attention to Erwin and his father. ''Unfortunately, my time cannot be spared under any circumstances, as I'm sure you are all aware. Dot has his hands full with new policies concerning the House and, gods help him, the task is not a simple one.''

''What are you suggesting?'' Erwin's father prompted, chin resting on his thumb. His body was tense, nervous. ''My projects are just as unforgiving. A trip like that, it would take weeks...''

''It is not our intention to interrupt your work, please rest assured.'' The Mayor cut in, ''We believe that it is not you who should represent us beyond the walls, but rather your exceptionally capable son.''

Erwin's head shot to stare at Darius in disbelief. He couldn't possible be serious about this...

He, leaving for a diplomatic mission? Just as his father said, that could take weeks, months even. Far from home, from his work, far from...

Before he managed to speak up on the matter, a bell at the tent entrance chimed sharply, announcing a new presence. All heads turned in the direction.

Two Omega House caretakers dragged a limp body behind them, a body that Erwin didn't even need to get a good look at to know exactly whom it belonged to. That overpowering, sweet and fruity smell could only be _him_.

''Levi?'' his mouth formed before his brain processed the situation, making both caretakers stop and stare at him with uncertainty. 

Erwin's father stared, first at the unconscious Omega male and then at his son's face. ''What is the meaning of this?'' he demanded, pointing at the two Betas who held Levi.

Nile and Kitz exchanged glances. 

 

Levi's first thought was that it felt _safe_.  
It's been years since the last time he could say the same thing. His body was buried in warmth and softness, nose getting a whiff of a calming, pleasant aroma that smelled like home; like a place he belonged to. 

''How are you feeling?''

Levi's eyes fluttered open. He was in a tent, one that he failed to recognize, resting wrapped securely in blankets. 

That man, the attractive, blonde Alpha with the most amazing smell was observing him from the other side of the small pavilion, book in hand. Was Levi asleep for long? More importantly, where was he?

Erwin must have sensed his question, of course he did. ''This tent is one of the rental ones,'' he explained in a strangely soothing tone, eyes resting on Levi. ''You are free to use it, it's clean and sterile.''

Levi raised himself on his elbows, trying to get a better look at the other man's face. His heart, thumping madly in his chest at the mere thought of that Alpha before, now filled to the brim with serenity and fulfillment. He was...peaceful. 

''What is going on?'' he asked, throat sore, involuntarily drinking up those perfect features of the man seated in front of him, the man that came back, after all, and took care of him...or did he? 

Could he really be trusted? Levi's body already did, but his mind wouldn't be as easily convinced. ''I was...I lost consciousness, it seems.''

Erwin gave him a warm, sincere look that stroke a chord somewhere deep inside of Levi. ''It appears that you were incapacitated by two Beta caretakers on the edge of the camp, claiming that you attacked them with an intention of killing. They interrupted a meeting we had to speak to the Director, Pixis. We paid no attention to their nonsense, naturally...And since you were under official Alpha protection, they will face additional consequences for their foolish, repulsive actions.''

He remembered getting electrocuted by those two pathetic Betas, once, twice. They were afraid of him, discussing what to do – just how exactly did that lead him to Erwin? And what the hell was 'Alpha protection'?

Levi blinked, fingers grabbing the sheets that surrounded him. In the back of his head, he noted that his clothes had been changed. ''I don't understand.'' he admitted finally.

The Alpha nodded and from the smell that surrounded him Levi knew that he understood, that he knew what Levi meant just like that– which was a great relief.

''I trust that you are aware...of the, well, _connection_ – the bond that we share,'' Erwin put the book aside, temporarily breaking eye contact. His presence radiated strength and composure, calming the Omega part of Levi like a sweet lullaby. ''It is a truly rare and not well-documented occurrence, or so I've been told by my friend Hange, the same Alpha woman that you've met before. She studies Omegas and knows far more than me about them and their kinship with Alphas, on every level of the word.''

Levi didn't move, rooted to the spot by the voice that spoke to him. He half-expected Erwin to get up from his seat and approach his cot, to get _closer_ to the Omega he'd brought to safety. 

That didn't happen. 

''I can just say – I apologize for not coming to see you any earlier. That might have been selfish of me, but I needed time to make sense of what was happening to me, to us, before taking any action. It is not an easy situation for either party involved, I realize as much. The bond doesn't need to be acted upon, if you do not wish so.''

Did that mean that Erwin, or at least some fraction of him, _wanted_ , considered to...? With Levi? 

It was crazy. _He_ was crazy. They didn't even know each other, how could he think about being with a stranger like that? But Erwin didn't feel like a stranger to him, to his hormones, his body. He felt... 

_Amazing_ , a quiet voice echoed in his head, making Levi bite the inside of his mouth in a vain attempt to keep himself in check. He wasn't stupid - this way definitely happening, his biology getting the better of him, and he would be lying if he said that he was convinced Erwin was unaffected, despite the man's cool composure. The Alpha was, without a doubt, facing an inner fight just as Levi did. Struggling for control. His smell was thick, focused. Sharp. 

The Omega suppressed a shudder, no matter what, he had to think straight. 

''You mentioned an 'Alpha protection' before,'' Levi dodged, silencing the rush of conflicting emotions rising inside of him, not trusting his own heart to make any decision in that moment, ''What is that?''

The way Erwin was looking at him almost hurt psychically. His presence felt so familiar, so nostalgic and so, so _right_ \-- like a lover he'd once had, perhaps in a previous life. Levi would have laughed at his mad trail of thought, except that he couldn't. Every fiber in his body wanted to embrace this, to savor the taste of air surrounding them. 

''We are aware of the conditions you're suffering both in the camp and in the Omega House itself,'' the man explained slowly, blue eyes meeting Levi's steel gaze. For a short while, Levi was puzzled -- until he realized that Erwin meant the Omegas in general, not him in particular. He noticed that the Alpha kept his movements to a bare minimum, perhaps thinking it would startle him if he wouldn't. There was something in his voice, a tone Levi'd never heard coming from an Alpha before. Humility? ''Hange told me that she'd paid for the full four days of your stay in the camp – so that you are...unbothered, until we meet again.''

 _Unbothered_? 

Levi's eyes widened in shock. So it was thanks to that Alpha woman that he didn't have to entertain anyone. Not only did she give him the suppressants, but also paid what was unmistakably a ton of money to fake rent him...

He felt torn; guilty and grateful, agitated but helpless. What a fucked up world it was.

What was he even supposed to do? Give in? Fight? 

No matter where he went and what he did, there was no future for an Omega, no other fate than spending the rest of his life as either a common fucktoy in the House or as a mated Alpha's trophy. That was all. 

In a splinter of second, Levi's eyes watered and he desperately willed himself to stop the tears from falling, no one needed them. 

And more than anything, he didn't want Erwin to see this, see him – like _this_. For what he was, a weak, whimpering creature that demanded something that contradicted with his rationality, his reason and mind. He didn't want Erwin to see the Omega in him.

It was all for nothing, he knew that well enough. The Alpha was right there, and even if they weren't joined by fate – _were they really? How could he believe something like that?_ – his telltale, distraught Omega smell would still betray what Levi himself strived to hide, the part of him he so fiercely protected. 

The next thing he knew, a pair of strong arms took a hold of him, pressing Levi's beating heart to a broad, warm chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD. Finally updated. I'm actually quite sick these days, not much energy for anything=(  
> I know this chapter is underwhelming. I'm sorry TT
> 
> I have something to say about this story, actually. A first note that has some substance to it, lol.  
> My inspiration for starting this fanfic and creating my version of Levi and Erwin was strongly inspired my SnK 'live action' fanvideos that I've seen on Youtube. Here are some examples:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BrgcskSFVU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z074xMsW9aA  
> What I thought watching those was that the 'real life' young Levi speaks to me differently than the original, differently but similarly, and that inspired me greatly for some reason.  
> That Levi, just as strong-willed and determined as his manga-self, but fragile at the same time, not as invincible? Visibly mortal?  
> That was what I thought.  
> And that perhaps can explain the slight OOC-ness of the Levi as a character in my story. I'm trying to imagine what would he do, how would he act if he was human, a young person in a world quite evil.


	10. Chapter 10

''What happens now?'' Levi asked, gently pushing the other man away. He gave Erwin a serious, collected stare; every hint of weakness wiped away from his face. 

His voice, now steady and sure even if not exceedingly hopeful, made something in Erwin swell with pride. This was his mate; that strong, young man that refused to despair, to surrender. 

_Levi._

Erwin took advantage of those precious few seconds in which he could shamelessly roam Levi's face from up close, no straining or averting his gaze. The other was small even for an Omega male, lithe almost. Attractive, regular and slightly feminine face features, thin, furrowed eyebrows and lips that formed a tense, angled down line. 

Eyes that spoke of wit, wisdom beyond his years. Pain – but not resignation. 

Erwin was certain that horrors, miseries unknown to Alphas such as himself hid beyond those chilly, gray orbs that measured him so closely, anticipating. Disappointing Levi was the last thing that Erwin wanted. 

His gut twisted uncomfortably as he remembered what the Mayor said earlier that day. _Leaving the city. Diplomatic mission. Time unknown._

Would he even be able to bring Levi to the surface before his departure? An unregistered Omega couldn't reside in the city without paperwork and a mating bite, unless he was supposed to become a high-end brothel's toy, which was a rare case – and which Levi certainly wouldn't. The paperwork could probably be handled within a few days, but the bite...

An official bond between an Alpha and his or her Omega could only be established during heat, by sharing a matching bite. According to law, no Alpha could bring a free Omega to the surface without committing to become his mate, a rule that was supposed to control the ''wastefulness'' of the precious resource that Omegas themselves were. While remaining a property of the Omega House, the same Omega could service countless Alphas, including bearing their children, even year after year. Once mated, an Omega couldn't be shared anymore. If not mated, but still brought to the surface...and for example engaged in a platonic relationship with acquainted Alphas, there was a possibility that the Omega would not bond at all -- therefore not reproducing. 

Erwin knew that thanks to the shot that Hange had given him, Levi's heat would be suppressed for at least another two months. Which meant no possibility of mating, not to mention that asking Levi to share a bond for life after such a brief introduction seemed...surreal. Not a small decision to make for the Omega, even with the life he led. 

''I will be frank with you, Levi, because you deserve at least as much,'' Erwin started carefully, searching for the right words. ''I do not know. There is a very real possibility that I will be forced to leave the city for...days, weeks. A while. I found out about that unfortunate turn of events just before seeing you in that tent; everything is fresh and uncertain for now.''

Levi smelled like tension as Erwin continued, ''Whatever we decide to do, whichever path we take...I want you to know that I want it to be your decision. I will force nothing upon you.''

Levi bit his lip, eyes troubled. He looked even younger now, more uncertain, as if exploring a completely unknown area, and Erwin supposed that it was a very fair reaction taking into consideration that he'd always been just an object in others' eyes. Erwin forced himself not to pity, Levi was stronger than that. It wasn't pity that he needed. 

The young male opened and closed his mouth. Then his eyes.

''Erwin.'' Levi said suddenly, new determination behind his stern gaze. His slender hands found purchase on the rim of the bed, gripping hard as he laid back slightly. The gentle slope of his neck was a beautiful curve, now presented to the Alpha, bare. ''Is that why?'' was all he asked, but the implication was clear. And stinging, ever so slightly.

Erwin said nothing.

''Are you so interested in me _because_ you think I'm your fated mate, or something?'' Levi challenged, cocking his head to the side mockingly flirtatious. ''Or _because_ I'm a rare catch, well fitting your little home collection of antics? I'm not stupid, you know...I'm well aware what an untouched Omega means in your world. Who could tell, right? In my age.''

Of course he'd think that, with the life of distress he unmistakably led ever since presenting as an Omega. Scared and alone, always running, never resting. Suffering humiliation and objectification, harboring hate for Alphas and Betas that kept mistreating him and those around him. Thinking that there was no hope, that everyone was the same.

''You _are_ my fated mate, Levi.'' Erwin responded, shaking his head. ''Trust me...I didn't want to believe it either.''

The pain Erwin felt deep inside wasn't as much at the accusation as it was at the fact that Levi thought visibly less of himself than what he let on. The burden he lived with -- Erwin desperately wished for it to be lifted off of his shoulders.

He could smell Levi's true feelings well enough -- his mistrust, anxiety. The Omega was scared, and so was he. 

''Don't bare your neck to anyone, not even to me. Not until you mean it.'' and at that, Levi's aura switched to anger, just for a moment. He sat up, tensing, staring at the Alpha with visible acrimony. Erwin continued, forcing himself to remain unfazed. ''It is not my intention to use you, or any other Omega. Never had been. We do share a bond, however, and as an Alpha, it is my duty to provide you with safety. If that cannot be arranged – at least with a choice.''

''And what choice do I have?'' Voice barely above a whisper, Levi let his façade crumble. 

''If that happens to be your wish, just one word and I will disappear from your life, leaving you in the Omega House. Or,'' 

The Alpha reached out and grabbed his hand suddenly, bringing it close to his own chest. Pressing Levi's palm to his heart. ''Or you can become mine. Now or after I come back, but...mine. Certainly. Entirely.''

''Do you even want it?'' Levi prompted, Erwin's heartbeat so very real under his touch. ''Why would you ask instead of doing what you want to do with me?''

''It's very simple,'' Erwin gave Levi's hand a squeeze, ''I've already chosen you. If you choose me as well – we will be in this together. Partners. Lovers. Whatever you decide. Even if we do mate, nothing will be expected of you, Levi. To the best of my ability, I'll provide you with a joyful life, even if we don't grow close. You met my friend Hange before – she'd love to see you again, talk to you. She told me that you impressed her far beyond expectations, that she could use your skills for her research. To make lives of Omegas far better, once time comes.''

Why did they care? As Alphas, they could have everything they wanted -- wealth, fame, any Omega. They had nothing to gain from this, from fighting for them. For him. 

Levi could feel the sincerity in Erwin's words, in the warmth of his body. He wanted to, yearned – to get close, to touch. To let go.

To believe.

Erwin offered him a small, honest smile, blue eyes soft and soothing. ''Would you perhaps prefer to be mated with her?'' he asked seriously, tone neutral. ''I'm positive that could also be arranged, if you –''

''No,'' Levi exhaled, instantaneous. ''No. It...''

He took a deep breath. Now or never. ''...you. It has to be you.''

Erwin's lips stretched impossibly wider, and the beautiful man –Alpha, his Alpha?-- looked so gleeful that Levi's heart skipped a beat involuntarily. ''Come here, Levi.''

The Omega did as he was told, closing the gap between them and searching Erwin's face for clues, nose close to the other man's collarbone. Inhaling his amazing smell, feeling a wave of wonder and adoration crash onto his body – he was lost, so lost.

The Alpha grasped his face gently, tilting Levi's head to the side. ''I will come back for you as soon as I can, making sure that you are fully protected in the meantime,'' he whispered, bringing his lips to the nape of the Omega's neck. His fangs sunk into the soft flesh, tearing a short, sensual moan from Levi's throat. His back arched into the Alpha's touch. The bite, given outside of heat, will fade over time, but would still serve as a reminder of their promise. ''My _mate_.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, loves! <3
> 
> To those interested, another Erwin/Levi IRL video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smjAVWbuhqY


End file.
